


I Understand

by look_ma_im_on_tv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_ma_im_on_tv/pseuds/look_ma_im_on_tv
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I Understand

The cold feel of betrayal ran through Roman's blood, his tears soaking the blanket he clutched tightly. The blaring music of Hercules unable to distract him from what happened.

  
Sure, Patton came to comfort him, but he didn't understand. Roman was supposed to protect Thomas from sides like Janus. At least, that's what he thought. So… this meant that this whole time, Roman was the bad guy? The bad guys never really thought they were the bad guys, so it was possible. And even Patton was siding with who Roman always thought was the villain. He was just as bad as his brother. Maybe Remus would be the next one to be the good guy. Just to further prove how wrong Roman was.  
At thinking that, Roman choked back a sob. Patton had always said lying was wrong, but clearly, he had been wrong with that. He definitely could be wrong about him and Remus. Roman really was the evil twin. He felt awful.

  
He heard a quick knock on his door and buried his face in his pillow. "What?"

  
"You okay, Princey? Thought I might have heard crying… I mean like, if you're fine, then whatever, but-"

  
Roman snapped his door unlocked. "Come on in, Not Topic." Shit. He's supposed to be trying to not be evil. Virgil walked in. "I mean-"

"Nah, it's coo- Woah, are you okay?"

  
"No…" Roman moaned into the pillow. "I have been slandered."

  
"Haha, what happened this time? They don't agree with you on the greatness of… Hercules?"

  
"No." Roman sat up, his face serious and tearstained.

  
"Oh shit." Virgil sat down next to him. "This is… an actual problem. Not that others aren't, goddamnit. I just… What happened?"

  
Roman buried his face in his hands. If anyone knew how apparently evil he was, it was Virgil. He probably hated Roman most. "It's nothing."

  
"Don't pull that crap with me. Roman, you're crying. Come on, just tell me."

  
"I… I'm not Thomas' hero…"

  
"What?"

  
"Janus was rig-"

  
"Excuse me what? You know his name?"

  
"Yeah. And I immediately made fun of him for it, like the villain I am." Roman was disgraced, a fraud.

  
"Who the fuck told you that? You're literally Princey. How could you be a 'villain?'"

  
"Janus."

  
"What did he say?"

  
Roman paused, internally flinching at the memory. He didn't want to say. He felt somber that there was truth to Janus' words. The irony. "That… he couldn't tell who the evil twin was."

  
Virgil stood up, furious. "Seriously? That bastard compared you to Remus? No one actually thinks you two are anything alike. Don't listen to him."

  
"Really? Cause no one really seemed to disagree. If they did, they clearly didn't show it." Roman tried to steady his breathing- and tears -unsuccessfully. "They agreed. I thought at least Patton would… stop him? Say something? But… he's Morality so… if he says I'm wrong, then I'm wrong. So, so wrong and they might as well let Remus take my place! We're close enough anyways apparently!" Roman hugged his knees to his chest, desperately trying to hold back his tears or to calm himself but to no avail.

  
"Patton…?" If Roman hadn't had his eyes buried in his knees, he would have seen how hurt and confused Virgil looked. He grabbed Roman's shoulders, then pulled him into a hug. "None of that is true, Roman. I don't know why they did something like that but… they're wrong. I know a bad guy when I see one. You're not. And if they won't say something for that, I will. You're the honorable hero prince."

  
He looked up at Virgil, pleading for more help, "Thank you but… Thomas agreed too." He shook his head. "I thought I was only trying to help. I thought the wedding was a good choice, everyone but Deceit thought so! But then Lee and Mary Lee didn't even need us there. We missed out on so much because of me. I hurt Thomas."

  
"Roman. I've done the same thing. I always do. I try to keep Thomas safe and I only restrict him most of the time. Do you think I'm a bad guy?"

"No, not anymore…"

  
"And you were trying to be there for Thomas' friends. Even though it meant throwing away a… pretty great opportunity. Especially for you. How the hell were you supposed to know they weren't crucially dependent on you being there? Clearly you didn't. And you've never been the bad guy."

  
"Sure feels like it now."

"They'll understand eventually. If they can agree with Janus, they'll agree with you again too."

  
Roman frowned. Virgil had been seen as the bad guy too. Especially by Roman. But he was never really trying to hurt anyone. Roman's intentions were good, and he had everyone he knew trying to tell him to choose something different, he just made a decision. "I'm sorry I ever treated you like… this. I never realized how much it stung to be told that everything you had believed was right is actually wrong."

  
Virgil groaned. "Look. I was trying to act like the bad guy. Made you all listen to me. Besides, I don't hate the nicknames. Mostly. They're funny."

  
"Hah." Roman sniffled and wiped his eyes, feeling a bit childish. "Thanks, Shy Guy."

  
Virgil laughed and smacked Roman on the arm, "Not while I'm making you feel better!"

  
Roman smiled. "Fine then. Thank you, Virgil. I just want to do the best I can and with Janus there and Patton not knowing what to do, it feels like I'm probably the one in the wrong."

  
"Janus always makes everyone feel like they're wrong." Virgil sighed, "Not that he means to or anything, he's just so set in his goddamn opinions and they're always the opposite of what everyone agrees is the right one."

  
Roman nodded. Maybe Virgil was right. He just had to prove to the others he wasn't a villain. He never thought he'd have to prove his righteousness to Patton. That hurt to think about.

  
"Wanna watch some Disney?"


End file.
